It is the long range purpose of this project to determine the frequency of affective disorders in the children and grandchildren of adults with unipolar and bipolar depressive illness, and to identify biological markers of a genetically-transmitted predisposition to affective disorders, and to study the interaction between genetic predisposition and environmental factors in children with affective disorders.